<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PROLOGUE by kekksku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065607">PROLOGUE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekksku/pseuds/kekksku'>kekksku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Murder, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekksku/pseuds/kekksku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the smell of fire lingered in the air. a boy with brown hair ran to the area, only to see another brunette except their hair was lighter and fading into white. the first brunette's name was hajime. he reached out a hand to the other boy.</p>
<p>"are you okay??" hajime asked, concerned. "wh- what?" the boy questioned, lifting their hands to their ears, as if they were endlessly ringing. "i can barely hear.... what did you say again?" he asked, a terrified expression lying on his face. "are you okay?" hajime asked again, getting closer to the boy and speaking a bit louder. "i- i don't know... i just set the stuff on fire and an explosion happened and i don't know what happened but i can barely hear!" he replied, starting to panic. </p>
<p>hinata looked around. he tried to get the boy on his feet. the alarms started to blare. the boy stood up, still slightly covering his ears. "if it makes you feel better... i injured two guards who floated my parents," he reassured, giving a small smile. "i burned the supplies because of the same reason... i'm nagito by the way," he replied, giving a smile as well. "im hajime," the brunette said back. </p>
<p>next thing they knew, guards surrounded them. they were only 14, but the crimes they were excused for... had them be in a locked room for 3-4 years. they became friends that day, just because hajime was the only one to reach out to him and actually help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SENT TO DIE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hajime woke up in a ship of some sort, with 99 other people, a belt wrapped around him, securing his body in place but his arms. he tried to move around but got interrupted by someone. "hey, stop struggling, you're fine." hajime looked over at the person next to him. he squinted to see their facial features. "nagito?" he asked, still squinting. "yeah..." the other said as they smiled.</p>
<p>"your hair... it's all white. just like snow, which we've never seen since we and most of our ancestors lived in space for about 97 years," he said, slight sarcasm in his tone.</p>
<p>nagito hung his head down, then lifted it back up while a smile crept up onto his face again. “i see your attitude has changed over the years,” he pointed out. “same with you dumbass,” the brunette replied.</p>
<p>hajime took a second to look at the other people. the only people he recognized in the drop ship with them were nagito and... his twin, izuru. hinata stared at his twin for a minute, realizing that they were asleep. the chancellor was projected onto the side of the drop ship. they talked about living on the ground, and something about a place on mount weather. hajime wasn’t all that interested in the mountain they were supposed to land on.</p>
<p>komaeda gave a low chuckle and put his head back to look at the ceiling. he opened his mouth to speak, “this is all bullshit, the chancellor is just sending us right to our death. i mean, how do they know the earth is survivable? though i may be wrong, but why exactly do we have these things on our wrists? oh yeah, for them to keep track how many of us die to save their own selves and keep their supplies in stock.” </p>
<p>hajime looked at komaeda like he was crazy, which he was. he awkwardly smiled and then looked at his twin. still asleep. everyone started shouting right after nagito spoke, soon an alarm sounded inside the ship, followed by a flashing red light. </p>
<p>hinata kept looking over at izuru, making sure that he wasn’t dead or anything. izuru woke up when they heard the alarm sound the second time. they looked around, confused. hajime huffed and looked over at the white haired male. he wanted to ask what was wrong with him but he decided to wait. he felt the ship shake, so he held onto the belt that kept him in his seat. komaeda stared at the chancellor who was still projected onto the side of the ship. he furrowed his eyebrows before copying what hajime was doing. </p>
<p>they heard rocks clatter against the metal, outer part of the ship. the alarms kept blaring until the ship came to a crash.</p>
<p>then everything went silent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>